Rebeldía
by RoseBlack-Malfoy
Summary: Lily Evans, Los Merodeadores, y la historia de su amistad.  Serie de Viñetas independientes
1. Sirius Black

**Disclaimer: personajes de Rowling.**

**NOTA: **_Primero que nada, buenas noches a todos. Estoy algo seca en inspiración para escribir los dos capítulos que debo de mis historias, así que intenté hacer algo nuevo y diferente, ¡y lo logré!_

_Dejarles unas aclaraciones: son viñetas independientes que giran en torno a Lily Evans y su relación con Los Merodeadores en general, nada de un J/L, le tengo demasiado respeto a ese pairing y no me siento capaz de escribir sobre ellos. Esto es un Lily/Merodeadores. Pretendo mostrar a todos, es decir, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter y por supuesto, Lily. Están ubicadas en el séptimo año de los chicos._

_Trataré de que todas las viñetas estén contadas de la misma manera. Serán cinco capítulos en total. Aunque lamentablemente, no puedo asegurar un ritmo de actualización._

_Sin más que decir, os dejo con la primera viñeta._

* * *

><p><strong><span>SIRIUS BLACK<span>**

No había ninguna duda de que era un Black, sus ojos, entre un color azul y gris, se lo dejaban en evidencia. Su porte altivo, su caminar seguro, su arrogancia… Todo decía que era un Black, aunque él no sintiera eso, no pensara así.

Solo era un Black por obligación.

Los lazos de sangre no se pueden romper, y eso es lo que hace que odie tanto a su propia familia.

Mira el libro que tiene entre sus manos, ese que Remus le dio, amenazándolo de que si no estudiaba iba a hechizarlo para que perdiera el cabello, y suspira. No puede concentrarse.

Vuelve a mirar al libro, y luego a su alrededor. Sonríe.

Posa su mirada en su amigo, en quien más ha sufrido de todos ellos, ese que tuvo que pasar muchas lunas solo, sin nadie que lo acompañara, ese que dice no merecer ser feliz por su condición, el único que es sensato entre ellos. Entonces vuelve a sonreír, Remus le mira con el ceño fruncido, probablemente porque su tan preciado libro acaba de caer al suelo y provocar un gran estruendo, sacando a todos de sus cavilaciones. Ve al licántropo negar con la cabeza, riendo de todas formas, y vuelve a suspirar. Se le está haciendo un hábito común.

Busca a Peter con la mirada, el pequeño Peter… Lo ve lidiar con un complicado encantamiento, realmente no es bueno en esa materia, una carcajada sale de sus labios al ver al pequeño mago cubierto por un almohadón, ese al que el hechizo alcanzó y explotó, cubriendo la sala común de plumas. Vuelve a suspirar.

Piensa en todo lo que ha pasado en esos siete años en Hogwarts, su segundo hogar, el lugar donde conoció a sus amigos, sus hermanos… Su verdadera familia. Las risas, las bromas, los castigos, el quidditch, James en la enfermería porque Lily lo hechizó, las noches de luna llena junto a Remus… Los Merodeadores…

Sonríe encantadoramente a una de sus fans, sólo por inercia, y sigue pensado. Moviendo la cabeza afirmativa o negativamente en algunas ocasiones, sólo para que parezca que está escuchando. No lo hace.

Es un Black, y los Black todo lo tienen. Es un sangre pura, uno que no cree en los ideales que desde pequeño quisieron inculcarle, pero no por eso deja de ser Black, aunque su familia diga lo contrario.

Sus ojos comienzan a picarle, seguramente por las lágrimas que trata de no dejar de caer. Tiene una reputación que cuidar… Todo por ser un Black… ¡Maldita sea esa maldita sangre! Una mirada color avellana, una esmeralda, una dorada y una color marrón se posan sobre él, trata de evitarlas seguro de que no lo logrará, no en vano son hermanos. Pero es terco, caprichoso y orgulloso, no se dejará vencer tan fácilmente, bruscamente se levanta de su sillón frente a la chimenea, con un solo objetivo en mente: refugiarse en su soledad.

-Iré a tomar aire.- aunque trata no puede evitar que sus palabras suenen a orden, un mandato claro de que no quiere compañía.

No se fija en la contestación de sus compañeros, ni tampoco en las miradas curiosas y preocupadas de todos los estudiantes de su casa, Gryffindor.

Deja que sus pasos lo guíen a donde sea. No le interesa, lo único que quiere es que nadie lo vea así, vulnerable como pocas veces estuvo… De hecho, si no recuerda mal, la única vez en la que se permitió llorar fue cuando abandono Grimmauld Place, para no volver. Cuando dejo a su pequeño hermano, Regulus.

Pero él ya está cansando, arto de tener que mostrarse siempre algo que no es, por eso escapo de sus amigos esa noche, por eso se oculta de las miradas curiosas, expectantes, del resto de los alumnos. Lo único que quiere es ser él mismo por una noche, una maldita noche.

Deshace sus pasos y vuelve a la sala común, ahora iluminada tenuemente por algunas brasas del fuego en la chimenea, se sorprende al notar que en el sillón que está justo en frente de ésta hay alguien. Una chica de color rojo, brillante, y cuando la ve voltearse a mirarlo reconoce unos brillantes ojos esmeralda, empañados, opacados.

Y Sirius quiere saber por qué rayos lucen así.

Se maldice por dentro cuando no encuentra las palabras para expresarse correctamente, aunque al final termina aceptando que nunca fue bueno con las palabras, prefiere los hechos. Quizá sea eso justo lo que Lily Evans, prefecta perfecta, el amor de James Potter, e increíblemente la chica más guapa del colegio -aunque no dirá eso en voz alta ni aunque le lancen un Imperio, vamos, que su mejor amigo cabreado da miedo- necesita. Pero es ella, que por lo general se convierte en un témpano de hielo en lo referente a los Merodeadores, y puede hechizarlo. No es como si él quisiera perder alguna parte de su anatomía.

"_Vamos Black, sólo es una chica. Has estado con la cantidad suficiente de ellas como para saber que hacer" _le dice una vocecita en su mente, pero Sirius piensa que ninguna de sus chicas es como Lily, lo que hace que se bloquee.

"_Entonces asegúrate de no hablar, tío, que solo debes abrazarla… No puede ser tan difícil" _y en ese punto le toca admitir que sea lo que sea eso que le dice tantas cursiladas en la cabeza tiene razón, sólo tiene que abrazar a la chica y todos contentos. Pero ¡joder! No es fácil.

Lentamente se acerca al sillón, temeroso de que un hechizo lo alcance, la sorpresa inunda sus ojos cuando se da cuenta de que la chica en cuestión no parece haberse enterado de su presencia. Vaya que Evans es inmune a su encanto –y al de cualquiera de ellos, puede que Remus sea quien más logra influir en la chica, y eso porque estudian juntos-.

-Pelirroja.- No sabe decirle de otra forma, es la costumbre, y no lo interesa en lo más mínimo cambiarla. Ella voltea y lo mira a los ojos, en una batalla de orgullos, donde decididamente ella pierde.

-No tengo ganas de escuchar gilipolleces, Black.- Y entonces el chico, con una sonrisa arrogante dice una idiotez, pero que curiosamente le saca una sonrisa.

-Tienes la regla, Evans.- Es sin duda la pregunta más torpe que ha salido de sus labios, y cuando ve que una sonrisa se forma en el rostro femenino, él también se contagia de esas ganas de reír.

-Serás capullo…- Un leve golpe que seguramente no provoca dolor es depositado en el firme pecho, y él melodramáticamente se dobla al medio.

-Me has dado.- Una nueva sonrisa cómplice por parte de ambos.

No saben que hacer, ni que decir. No suelen conversar, mucho menos pasar tiempo juntos. De hecho es la primera vez, en siete años, en la que Lily Evans y Sirius Black comparten lugar en un sillón, son sólo unos instantes en donde se dan cuenta de que tienen en común. Porque ella se siente sola, desde que perdió a su hermana y desde que perdió a Quejicus –aunque Sirius no entienda esa amistad-. Y porque él está solo, sin Regulus y sin su familia para apoyarlo, a pesar de tener a sus amigos, sabe que no es lo mismo.

Y los dos saben que aunque finjan estar bien, y aunque en la mañana ambos muestren sendas sonrisas, nada está bien.

Quizá es por eso que ninguno piensa en lo que hace, sino que simplemente se dejan llevar. Impulsados por una rebeldía, la rebeldía que caracteriza a Black, y que a lo mejor se le pegó a Evans.

Sus rostros se acercan, pero milímetros antes de que se encuentren él se detiene y la mira, sus ojos que ahora parecen más azules que grises brillan con fuerza en la penumbra.

-No estás sola.- Un simple susurro que la hace temblar, que hace que se sienta segura nuevamente, porque no está sola, porque él la acompaña.

-Tú tampoco estás solo.- Y entonces él sonríe verdaderamente, como lleva meses sin hacer, y Lily se siente feliz de que sea para ella, por ella.

Sus labios se encuentran finalmente, cargados de necesidad. Ninguno tiene intención de profundizar el beso realmente, pero él, como buen perro, quiere marcar territorio, demostrar que en esos momentos, Lily Evans es suya, y por eso, sólo por eso, su lengua se cuela entre la boca entreabierta.

El beso es suave, lento y profundo. El beso es esa chica pelirroja, en esencia. Y es de esa manera porque, por una vez, Sirius no siente que deba ser un torrente de pasión, porque ella no es su amante, es su amiga.

Lo que haya pasado, eso, no tiene una verdadera importancia.

* * *

><p><em>Sobra decir que un review deja feliz a un autor, ¿verdad? ¡Anda, déjame feliz!<em>


	2. Peter Pettigrew

**Disclaimer: personajes de Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>PETER PETTIGREW<strong>

Desde que llegó a Hogwarts, con once años, ha escuchado que Gryffindor es la casa de los valientes y nobles de corazón. Es por eso que no entiende cómo es que el sombrero lo selecciono para aquella casa, donde no cree que deba pertenecer. No se considera especialmente valiente ni noble. Esta acostumbrado a escudarse en sus amigos cuando hay un problema, y les envidia un poco, también, pero en el buen sentido, o eso dice.

Porque a veces le gustaría ser como James, siempre alegre y con una sonrisa a cuestas, noble y valiente hasta el tuétano. Hay otras veces en las que desea parecerse un poco, aunque sea un poco, a Sirius, tan rebelde que renegó de su familia, con un aura envolvente que te alienta a hablarle. Y hay otras en las que quiere ser Remus, responsable y aplicado, siempre sacando buenas notas.

Porque entre ellos tres está englobado todo lo que los Merodeadores son, y de alguna manera también esta él, aunque no sepa qué es lo que agrega.

Son sus amigos y los quiere, les aprecia por el simple hecho de aceptarlo, porque ellos lo aceptaron cuando pensó que nunca encajaría, los admira por su determinación, y les agradece por protegerlo, desde siempre, incluido el primer momento que se los cruzó en el tren.

Quizá fue por eso que el sombrero lo colocó en Gryffindor.

Mientras mira sus apuntes de transformaciones piensa en que esa materia no debería costarle tanto, después de todo se necesita de gran conocimiento en la materia para ser animago, pero eso le recuerda que si no hubiera sido por los chicos, no lo habría logrado.

Eso le lleva a preguntarse por qué se transformo en rata, una simple rata, en lugar de otro animal, pero al final termina aceptando que es lo que mejor lo representa, por más que sea simple y algo asquerosa. Porque las ratas no son valientes ni nobles, ni inteligentes, no son trabajadoras ni acostumbran a luchar por lo que quieren. No. Más bien son astutas, un poco, y escurridizas.

Pero hay algo que tiene en común con ellos: Lily Evans. Porque ella no suele mirarlo si no es que implícito viene un reproche, y lo hace porque él es un Merodeador. Uno de esos chicos que rompen las reglas, y que le hacen la vida imposible a Severus Snape. A parte, también han compartido mucho más que eso, las escapadas a Hogsmeade, las incursiones al Bosque Prohibido cuando hay luna llena.

Y a veces, muy pocas si vamos al caso, comparte miradas cómplices con esa prefecta pelirroja que enojada se vuelve una fiera, por ejemplo, en esos momentos, Lily le mira algo preocupada, y es que Transformaciones es una materia complicadísima, se dice, y entonces le pide ayuda.

-Solo debes mover la varita así.- dice ella, haciendo complicadas florituras con su varita.

-Gracias, Lily.

-No hay de que, Peter.

Y es entonces que James lo mira, algo cabreado porque el amor de sus sueños le hable a su amigo antes que a él, y a eso se suma Sirius, que disfruta riéndose de su cuasi hermano, y luego por último Remus lo mira, satisfecho de que ahora si haya podido realizar lo que debía y con una sonrisa amigable pintada en el rostro.

Porque los cuatro saben que hace dos meses que Lily Evans les trata mejor, incluso acostumbra a sentarse con ellos en las comidas, y eso hace que James este en las nubes, pero al menos, poco a poco se van ganando su amistad. Y pronto será una más del grupo.

Después de todo, si él tiene algo de Merodeador, es que cuando quiere algo lo consigue.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aquí está una nueva viñeta, más corta que la anterior, y quizá no tan bien lograda, pero es que se me complica escribir sobre Peter.<em>**

**_Gracias a Rose Bellatrix, por su review, gracias, gracias._**

**_Nos vemos en el próximo,_**

**_Ceci._**


	3. Remus Lupin

**REMUS LUPIN**

El cuerpo le duele como los mil demonios, está agotado y le cuesta abrir los ojos. Pero a pesar de eso logra sonreír.

Hay veces en las que se siente afortunado, como ahora que aunque esté en una camilla de la enfermería se siente feliz de que sus noches de luna llena ya no sean solitarias. Porque ahora sus amigos le acompañan.

Al principio, cuando entro en Hogwarts, se dijo que no tendría amigos, temía que lo repudiaran si se daban cuenta de que era un hombre lobo, pero tuvo que tragarse sus palabras. Porque sí hizo amigos y porque no le repudiaron, al contrario, buscaron la forma –bastante ilícita– de acompañarlo y se convirtieron en animagos ilegales. Su vida no fue fácil, y Merlín sabe que nunca lo será, pero ahora tiene un motivo por el que seguir luchando una vez que termine el colegio –con notas excelentes, vale aclarar–.

En esos momentos, donde se rumorea que una guerra se avecina siente miedo de quedarse solo nuevamente, porque ya todos saben en que bando lucharán y sin duda no será del lado oscuro. No solo teme por sus mejores amigos, Los Merodeadores, sino que también por cada persona que le ha apoyado en esos años.

Teme, por ejemplo, por Lily Evans. Esa chica pelirroja que siempre los mira con algo de reproche y de cual _Prongs _está totalmente enamorado. Teme por su amiga, esa amiga que desde el primer curso detestó a Los Merodeadores, pero no a él. Esa amiga que siempre tiene una sonrisa y palabra amable anudada a esa increíble mirada verde esmeralda.

En esos momentos, donde unos pasos suaves seguidos de otros algo más apresurados se dejan escuchar, se siente feliz –aunque algo temeroso– de tener a tan excelentes personas como amigos, como familia. Pronto logra divisar una cabellera de un intenso color rojo fuego y unos ojos verdes que parecen preocupados, y minutos después se encuentra además con una cabellera negra como la noche, una de color azabache y otra más de color castaño. Sonríe.

–La pelirroja se nos ha colado.- Dice Sirius, con su habitual desfachatez.

Lily deja escapar una pequeña sonrisa divertida y le da una colleja a Black, para después de eso volverse a él con una mirada preocupada.

–Los chicos me han contado todo, Remus, aunque lo hayan hecho en contra de su voluntad.- Y entonces te permites soltar una carcajada, porque eso solo tiene un significado único.

Ella es tu amiga, se preocupa por ti, estudia contigo y siempre es amable. Pero ya no esta sola, y tus sospechas se confirman cuando James Potter, el más gamberro del colegio, la toma por la cintura y la atrae hacia él.

–Os felicito, chicos.- Logras decir entre risa y risa. Lily Evans ya no solo es tu amiga, ahora lo es de todos. Ahora forma parte del grupo, y no solo eso, ahora sabe toda la verdad. Y aún te sigue mirando como al mismo Remus de siempre. No encuentras decepción ni temor en sus ojos, sino que sólo sigue estando ese brillo humilde y divertido.

Quizá la habitual aura traviesa que rodea a Los Merodeadores sea contagiosa, y los más seguro es la hayan contagiado.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola! Bueno, aquí con una nueva viñeta. Aunque en realidad debería ser considerado como drabble, dado que es lo más corto que he escrito.<em>**

**_Quiero agradecer a: Rose Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Venetrix y Pandemonium Potter por sus geniales review's._**

**_Por último aclarar que esto es sin ánimos de lucro y que los personajes son de JK Rowling, por algún extraño motivo no me deja ponerlo al principio._**

**_Espero que les guste!_**

**_Besos,_**

**_Ceci._**


	4. James Potter

**Disclaimer:**** Personajes de JK Rowling**

* * *

><p><strong>JAMES POTTER<strong>

No puedes dormir porque tu cabeza da vueltas. Te es casi imposible dejar de pensar, porque piensas mucho, sobre todo ahora que Lily finalmente acepto salir contigo, formalmente.

Tratas de encontrar cuál fue el momento concreto en que intentaste ser su amigo. Y lo encuentras entre tus recuerdos del primer año, justo en el primer día de clases. Estabas sentado en el gran comedor, desayunando como si no hubiera mañana, cuando la ves entrar. Llevaba dos coletas, una a cada lado, y sus ojos, sus enormes ojos verdes, estaban abiertos con asombro, mirando maravillados todo a su alrededor.

Recuerdas haberle hablado un poco, y recuerdas también su sonrisa. Pero luego eso se acabó, en el instante en el que Severus Snape entró en tu campo de visión, en esos momentos no sabías que eran amigos, pero tu no pudiste evitar hablarle de mal talante al Slytherin, motivo por el que ella dejo de sonreírte, y de mirarte. Por el resto de los años del colegio. Hasta hace unos dos meses, quizá poco más.

No sabes cómo, pero de pronto ella comenzó saludando a Sirius, de forma cómplice, y así le siguió al resto de los chicos. Notaste y notas la complicidad que tu ahora novia tiene con tu hermano del alma, pero no le das importancia. Después de todo, sea lo que sea, si no fuera por ello nunca habrías estado con Lily. Eso seguro.

Entonces rememoras todas las cosas que has pasado últimamente, Lily desayunando, almorzando y cenando con Los Merodeadores, Lily alentándolos en el campo de quidditch, Lily junto a ustedes esperando por Remus en la enfermería. Y después miras hacia el pasado cuando eras tú el que terminaba en la enfermería producto de un hechizo que ella te hubiera enviado.

Sientes la puerta del dormitorio abrirse. No tienes las gafas, lo que dificulta tu visión notoriamente, pero reconoces los pasos pesados y escuchas la cama crujir cuando Sirius se acuesta en ella. Lo escuchas maldecir con la voz algo pastosa, seguramente producto de la borrachera y sonríes. Esperas a que se duerma y bajas a la sala común, te sorprende encontrarte con Lily.

–Sirius ha llegado borracho, lo has visto.- Preguntas curioso.

–Si cariño, es él quien no me vio a mi.- Te responde con una sonrisa.

–Sabes, he estado pensando en todo lo que hemos pasado, desde que nos conocimos.

Lily te mira, sonriente y feliz, mientras te abraza. Sus ojos brillan y sus labios te llaman, pero no quieres arruinar el momento.

–Nunca olvidaré las veces que termine en la enfermería.- Ella ríe y te besa.

–No olvides darle las gracias a Sirius, te aseguro que él me hizo darme cuenta de quién eres realmente.- Entonces sonríes tu, feliz de saber que por algo empezaron. Sin duda, no solo le debes algo a Sirius, se lo debes a Los Merodeadores en general.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lamento la demora. Estoy por empezar los exámenes, de hecho, los empiezo el lunes. <em>**

_**Quiero agradecer a Venetrix y a ILSly por sus review's, me animaron mucho.**_

___**Besos,**_

_**Ceci.**_


End file.
